Partition systems are employed to isolate portions of a building or room, by serving as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. In construction zones, partitions are useful for protecting a clean area from a work area, for example, protecting an area where furniture and rugs are temporarily stored from an area where wood floors are being refinished. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,469, U.S. Ser. No. 10/600,939, filed Jun. 20, 2003, published as United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0031892, U.S. Ser. No. 10/600,300, filed Jun. 20, 2003, published as United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0065799, and U.S. Ser. No. 11/125,583, filed May 10, 2005, published as United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0247414, the contents of each being incorporated herein by reference, disclose various partition mounting systems. These systems offer the advantages of modularity, visual attractiveness, and effectiveness in performing the partitioning function, and are compatible with a variety of commercially-available curtain or drape materials, for example plastic and cloth sheeting, and the like. The disclosed systems are “clean” systems designed to be installed and removed without damaging or otherwise marking the ceiling, floor or walls in the construction zone. Assembly is easy and fast and can be accomplished by a single individual.
Spooled caution tape is often used to designate a portion of a room, such as a construction zone, as being dangerous or inaccessible. The caution tape is usually simply tied in a knot to objects that are located in the room in order to section off the area. This solution is unsightly for certain installations, such as hotel and bank lobbies, where a visually attractive solution is desired. Installation and removal are difficult since knotting the tape to existing objects can be challenging and since removal can require a need for cutting with a knife without scratching the surface of the underlying object. In addition, the caution tape that is attached is difficult to pull taut upon installation.
Construction zones also characteristically include other dangers such as the presence of electrical wires extending across the floor and various tools and other objects scattered about. This presents a hazard both for construction workers, and owners and guests of the building. To date, organization systems for construction zones are either non-existent or ineffective.